


Rendezvous

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Innuendo, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: A romantic weekend for the lovebirds.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 14





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy ficlet. I hope you enjoy. R & R.

Dr. Spencer Reid had his go bag with his cane and a 3 piece suit with a vest and no tie. He walked into the lobby of the hotel he was visiting. The room was in another name but he didn’t need to worry about a key. He went to the elevators and pushed the Up button. He was looking forward to his weekend and was looking at asking his longterm lover to marry him. He opened the hotel room and saw her in a silk robe sitting in one of the chairs. 

Spencer put his go-bag down and went over to her and picked her up out of the chair. She wrapped her legs around his waist and said, “So strong.”

“I’ve been working on that. What’s your gameplan with this outfit? No dinner out tonight?”

“Dinner in tonight. You gonna make me work at getting you out of your clothes?”

Spencer smiled at her and said, “I can make that easy tonight. I want us to enjoy ourselves wholly this weekend.”

He set her down and said, “Slide this off and I’ll meet you in bed.”

Emily Prentiss slid the robe off her shoulders and Spencer turned toward the door to put his suit on his bag and get her ring out of the pocket. He stripped down to his boxer briefs and brought the box to bed with him. He kissed Emilly gently before he took her hand in his and asked, “Will you marry me, Emily?”

Emily looked down at the ring and up at Spencer and back down. The diamonds were glinting in the moonlight and saw the platinum band encasing the diamonds. “Yes. I’ll marry you.”

Spencer slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Do you want to go to Atlantic City tomorrow and get married?”

“Sure.”

Emily smiled and straddled his lap and kissed him playfully before she turned the kiss deeper and lapped at his bottom lip. After a few minutes of making out and Emily grinding down on his groin, Spencer pulled away and said, “You don’t think the team will call favoritism.”  
“We’ve been together for years. I’m glad to finally become Mrs. Reid in everything but work.”

“I am too. Mom would’ve been ecstatic to have you join the family.”

“We can go visit and tell her the news.”

“Yeah, we can.” Then Spencer pulled her into another kiss.

\---------

Monday morning Emily and Spencer walked into the bullpen and went up to the Section Chief’s office. They were in there for about thirty minutes before they came out and went to their separate offices next to each other. Spencer had finally accepted an office two years after Emily became the BAU Unit Chief because of the other contracts he had been picking up as he turned to more consult work after a second knee injury. 

The rest of the team looked at the pair and Tara led the team up the ramp. She knocked on Emily’s door and Luke knocked on Spencer’s door. Their doors opened and Spencer asked, “What do you guys need? We don’t have a case right now.”

“What did you guys do this weekend?”

“We got married in Atlantic City and we ran circles around the mid-range poker tables,” Spencer said.

“We had a great weekend and a nice trip planned for our annual leave.”

“You guys eloped?” 

“Spontaneity is good on the occasion.” Emily grinned.

“We’re going out to dinner tonight to celebrate.”

“As long as we’re not on a case,” Emily replied.

“Alright. I’ll call a few places.”

“Congratulations you two.”

“Thanks,” Spencer said.

“Thank you,” Emily smiled as she looked over to her new husband.


End file.
